Methodology for the non-invasive diagnosis of learning disabilities will be developed. Brain electrical potentials from multiple scalp electrodes will be recorded from subjects with a well defined type of learning disability, dyslexia, and from normal controls. Spectral analysis will be performed on resting electroencephalographic activity and sensory evoked potentials will be formed. Topographic maps of the spectral and evoked potential data will be created. An interactive development and evaluation of features descriptive of the topographic, spectral, and dynamic course of brain electrical potentials will be followed by automated information extraction and computer processing of feature distributions by self-learning computer algorithms. Sensitive measures of symmetry of feature distributions will be employed. Rules for the objective diagnosis of dyslexia will be developed. Rules for the objective characterization of degree and type of dyslexia will also be derived. As dyslexia is a prototype of the larger category of learning disabilities, the methodology will be developed in such a manner as to provide a framework for the development of rules to categorize other forms of learning disability and cerebral dysfunction.